Late Night Revelations
by ashtrayhearts
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life isn't easy. Except it sort of is. Contains: Draco in denial, Potter being a prat as always and Scorpius turning up at inopportune moments.


Title: Late Night Revelations

Rating: R

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word Count: ~1 K

Warnings: shameless, self-indulging fluff

A/N: Just something I wrote very quickly at 8 am in the morning before going to bed to celebrate the name change. Despite its shortness I am ridiculously proud of actually finishing something, because I've had a bit of a problem with that lately. I am still alive and kickin' and definitely writing though.;)

Enjoy and as always feedback is very much appreciated!

There was a reason Draco never let anyone get close.

He knew it; he had accepted it and he had resigned himself to an existence as a lonely old widower.

He wondered if letting Harry Potter fuck him over his favourite, slightly squishy reading armchair in the Malfoy Manor library counted as not letting him get close.

He thought it did, because they weren't really _close_ close. They were just fucking, the bottle of Firewhiskey responsible for Draco's current- and rather pleasant- situation abandoned on the small table between his and the armchair opposite that Potter had previously occupied.

Before he had got up, rounded the table and pulled Draco up into a fierce kiss.

Draco had been so lightheaded with alcohol and delicious looking Potter that he had promptly melted against Potter's firm body, his lips parting almost on their own and his heart beating to the rhythm of Potter's fingers tapping against his arse.

Which was really sort of a strange thing to do now that he thought about it; tapping on someone's arse while kissing them that is. Draco would have spend some more time thinking about this if he hadn't been busy pushing himself back onto Potter's cock and fiststing his hands in the cushions of the aforementioned armchair.

There was a cry and some cursing- Draco's mother wouldn't have approved had she been in the mood for some late night reading, but Draco took comfort in the fact that she rarely was- and then Potter came inside of him, gripping Draco's hips so tightly it hurt in a very good way. Afterwards, he didn't collapse on Draco's back like Draco had expected him to, but flipped him around and dropped to his knees instantly, looking up to meet Draco's eyes as he sucked his cock into his mouth with a groan bordering on obscene. Draco was sure his cock couldn't taste _that_ good but whatever tickled Potter's fancy, right?

Besides it was what tipped him over the edge so he wasn't about to complain. He was coming, clenching his hand in Potter's hair and shoving himself down his throat …and then the very reason for his not wanting to be close to anyone padded out from between the bookshelves, rubbing his eyes sleepily and making a dismayed sound when he focused on what was happening in front of him.

"Daddy?"

This time, both Draco and Potter cursed and Draco made a mental note to tell Potter about the no cursing rule in the library. Some other time.

"Go back to bed, Scorpius, I'll be along in a second."

Scorpius, fortunately, knew that if he didn't obey Draco when he applied a certain tone of voice he would suffer Dire Consequences and nodded sleepily, sucking his thumb and giving Potter a curious look before he turned and disappeared to where he had come from. Potter, who was still kneeling on the floor, with Draco's now flaccid cock dangling in front of his face. He licked it. Draco cursed again.

"Get out, Potter."

Draco knocked on the door to Scorpius' room and then went in without waiting for a response. He saw the reading lamp next to Scorpius' bed was turned on and smiled as he perched on the edge of Scorpius' bed, brushing a strand of his hair back and tucking it behind his ear.

"Do you want me to read a story to you then?"

Scorpius nodded silently, looking at him with wide eyes. He was clutching his blanket and Draco felt a surge of love for him he knew he would never feel for anyone else. Not even Potter. _Stop._ He wasn't quite sure how the thought about Potter had snuck up on him while he was thinking of something else entirely, but he quickly banished it to the back of his mind.

"Alice in Wonderland again?"

Like almost every night, Scorpius nodded silently and Draco drew his wand from his hastily tugged on trousers and _Accio_'d the book in question. As he read, his thoughts drifted and he thought about how Potter always seemed like he was in a hurry because he didn't have enough time to balance his job and his children and his ex-wife and the entire bloody Wizarding world, much like the White Rabbit in the book, who was always running running running. Of course Draco wasn't quite sure what he was running from so he was ready to admit the comparison was a bit lacking.

When he looked up from the book again, Scorpius was breathing deeply, his eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face. Draco set the book down and bent to kiss Scorpius' forehead. He closed the door softly behind him and stretched his arms. It was late; he should go to bed too.

"I thought I told you to get out," Draco said icily.

"You always do," Potter, who was lying in Draco's bed in what Draco thought was a rather presuming manner, yawned. He pulled the duvet back invitingly and Draco could see he was already wearing the ridiculously soft pyjamas he insisted on even though Draco had ones of much finer quality in his closet.

"And yet you never listen," Draco grumbled and disappeared in the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later in satin pyjama bottoms. The bed still looked inviting and Potter was still in it.

"Prat," Draco said out of the blue. Potter smiled and pulled him close as he climbed onto the bed.

"Good night to you too, Draco."

"Shut up," Draco mumbled into Potter's neck and slid his arms around the body that fit perfectly against his.

He listened to Potter's steady breathing until he fell asleep too, his last thought that Potter never seemed to be running when he was with Draco.


End file.
